First Year Train Wreck
by Sirius' Sweetheart
Summary: How Lily and James met. How their love/hate relationship was formed.
1. First Year Train Wreck

**First Year Train Wreck**

"WATCH WHERE YOU GOING!" a petite eleven year old girl with fiery, red, curls cascading down her small frame, said from the ground, angrily.

"Maybe you should!" exclaimed a messy raven haired boy, with stunning hazel, almond shaped eyes that could make you weak at the knees if you looked into them long enough.

"Sod off," said an offended Lily pushing her way past him causing his trunk to fall to the ground and onto his toe. Most people started laughing at him from around the platform, commenting on how his new girlfriend was doing.

Lily walked onto the scarlet steam engine looking for an empty compartment. Compartment after compartment there were none empty that Lily could see. None accept one at the end of the train with a brown haired blue eyed girl, reading a book being the only occupant. Lily decided she looked nice enough and took the plunge. Quietly without disturbing the girl she slid open the thick glass door, and walked through the doorway.

"May I sit here?" Lily asked quite timidly, voice shaking with shyness from the door frame.

"Yeah sure," the girl said without even looking up from her book.

"Thanks," Lily replied polietly.

After about an hour of a long awkward silence the brown haired girl let out an aggravated groan, and slammed her book shut abrubtly. The sudden noise startled Lily, and she jumped up eyes full of suprise surprised.

"So what's you name?" the girl asked kindly, with no sign of the previous aggravation that was present second ago.

"Lily. Lily Evans," she replied sticking her hand out for shaking.

"Hi Lily, I'm Natasha." The girl said kindly, a warm smile daring to cross her small, glossy, red lips.

"Hey Natasha, what book were you reading?" Lily asked kindly.

"Oh that? That was a muggle novel called 'Where The Red Fern Grows' it's really sweet. Have you read it?"

"Oh my gosh! Yes I have! It's like my favorite book." exclaimed Lily excitedly.

"Yeah I've read it like twenty times. I'm at the part where Old Dan dies, it always makes me so flustered because of how he just left Little Ann there!" Natasha confessed.

"Yeah, but it wasn't his fault that…." Lily started.

"What was that?" Natasha asked cutting Lily off, referring to the huge bang that shook the train.

"I don't know," she said while getting up to look out into the hallway, where many more students who shared her curiosity, did the same.

They were met with quite a scene. Four boys with arrogant, triumphant smirks planted on their faces standing next to another boy. This boy had feathers all over him, a pair of gray underwear hanging off his left cheek, with a brown liquid steadily dripping from his face, fingertips, and overly greasy head. As he started to get up, eyes dripping with obvious malice, a spell was shot at him from one of the boys. His legs snapped together and he toppled over once more.

Just as the boy opened his mouth to say something, Lily stomped down the corridor.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SEVERUS!!" Lily screeched, obviously enraged by their behavior.

"Oh you mean Snivellius?" A boy standing in the middle of the little group asked. He had soft black hair that fell elegantly into his stormy gray eyes, that sparkled with mischief.

"Yes, Severus." Lily stressed the Severus part, as if calling him Snivellius was a simple misconception.

"Oh it wasn't that much really. We just dumped chocolate sauce over his head. We blew feathers on him. Oh! How could I forget we made his belongings all burst out of his trunk." chuckled the raven haired boy she plowed into earlier, ticking off the pranks on his stubby fingers, shaking his head approvingly.

"WHAT!" shrieked Lily.

"Ugh, he just told you," a mousy haired boy by the name of Peter said, rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think she heard him." A sandy haired boy, that had turquoise blue pools for eyes whispered back.

"Well of course I heard him! He practically destroyed my BEST FRIEND'S reputation, before school has even started for him to build one up!." Lily said wiping the smirks off the friends faces, seeing that obviously she was not one to mess with, as she was stepping toward them menacingly, hips swaying the their own rhythm, beautiful emerald eyes blazing with inexplicable rage, and tips of her hair ignited, without burning her as they always did when she was extremely enraged .

"B-b-b-b-b-best friend?" Peter asked shakily, while Lily nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes BEST friend!" Lily replied. "Come on Severus,"

"Thanks Lily." he mumbled incoherently. "No problem Sev," she replied equally as soft, stomping her way back to her compartment with Natasha and Severus at either side. Then a great idea crossed her mind. She stopped abruptly, let go of her companions' hands, and turned around not missing a beat. She walked up to the group, smiled pleasantly and slapped them all. Hard. Her ring scraping each of their faces in turn, leaving a good side gash on their cheeks.

"Jeez woman!" The raven haired hazel eyed boy exclaimed.

"Good slap." he said nodding approvingly, then grabbed her hand just as she pivoted on her foot, getting to leave.

"Want to go out with me?" He asked cockily. That just earned him another even more powerful slap that had had staggering backwards from the impact, from his new dear friend Lily Evans.

"Why would I want to go out with a conceited, arrogant, cocky, big-headed, jerk like you?" She spat acidly, with one last dignified 'humph', she left only to be clapped on the back from some of the older students who had witnessed the whole affair. This wasn't an easy feat. For a first year either.

"What's your name?" The boy called after her.

"Lily Evans!" she exclaimed without turning around, waving a hand behind her head dismissing her.

That's what started the well known love/hate relationship between Lily Maria Evans and James Percival Potter. D


	2. James and Lily A New Beginning

**THE END!!****!!**


	3. The Real End Maybe

For the real ending of their story, that is my version and not completely accurate, look for An Encounter Of Fate. The not so sequalish sequal thing.


	4. Author's Note

**I just wanted to tell my readers that I have posted another fanfiction that is a Lily/James ship. It is in novel format and currently over 50,000 words. I love you all!**

**-Brittney/Sirius' Sweetheart**

**PS: Please review! Even if you think it sucks! I don't mind criticism!**


	5. Hmm I think it's the end

Hhhhmmmm. This is the end of the story isn't it?

Yeah I think it is.

Thanks for reading!

Love you all!!!!!

Britt

Sirius' Sweetheart


End file.
